When Love Comes
by ByunXiKim
Summary: Kehidupan Luhan berubah total saat sang appa kembali menikah. Disinilah kisahnya bermula, bertemu dongsaeng tiri yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan seseorang yang bisa memberikan warna dalam kehidupannya. [Crack pair: Lubaek or Lulay?]
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN LOVE COMES**

**By ByunXiKim**

**.**

**Pairing : Luhan & ...**

**.**

**Warning : BoysLove, Mpreg, typo bertebaran**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa drama dengan alur yang diubah sesuai cerita.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**No Bash**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"Cepat keluar dari rumahku, SEKARANG!" teriakan seorang yeoja berusia 40 tahunan menerjang gendang telinganya.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku waktu ahjumma? Aku janji pasti akan membayarnya"

"Ck, waktu kau bilang? Aku sudah terlalu sering memberikan kalian kelonggaran. Kau pikir aku tidak butuh uang? Aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menampung orang miskin seperti kalian!" cerca yeoja itu sambil terus melempar barang-barang keluar.

"Bereskan semua itu! Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu dan Appamu yang suka mabuk dan berjudi itu." Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya yeoja itu meninggalkan sang namja yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang dilempar keluar. Wajah namja itu tampak datar, namun dapat terlihat kekesalan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah perlahan, kedua tangannya memegang tas yang berisi barang-barang miliknya dan Appanya, sementara sang Appa mengikuti langkah Luhan tanpa berhenti mengomel dan berserapah.

"Kau bodoh! Masa tidak bisa melawan yeoja sialan itu? Kau ini namja atau bukan?! Seharusnya kau – " Luhan yang sudah lelah mendengarkan omelan tanpa henti dari Appanya itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik dan menatap datar Hangeng, Appanya.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Bukankah kita diusir karena kau selalu menggunakan uangku untuk hal-hal sampah itu? Ini semua salahmu, Appa!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Apakah ia pantas untuk kesal? Ya, memang ia tidak salah jika kesal dengan Appanya itu. Oh tunggu, apakah namja itu masih pantas jika disebut Appa? Karena namja itulah Luhan ditinggalkan oleh sang Eomma, karena ia jugalah Luhan tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana indahnya masa kecil dan masa remajanya.

"Jadi kau sudah berani melawanku, hah? Dasar anak tidak tahu terima kasih. Berani-beraninya kau melawanku, masih bagus aku mau mengurusmu dari kecil." Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal, haruskah ia berterima kasih? Entahlah, mungkin iya. Ia harus berterimakasih karena setidaknya ia tidak dibuang begitu saja oleh Hangeng saat Eommanya begitu saja menghilang dari rumah mereka.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut. Lebih baik kau ikut aku. Setidaknya aku tahu dimana kita bisa tinggal untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Hangeng, lalu mengambil tas dari kedua tangan Luhan dan kembali berjalan tanpa Luhan mengetahui kemana tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu memandang sekelilingnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sang Appa membawanya ke tempat ini, dimana banyak yeoja dan namja manis berpakaian minim menjajakan diri. Apakah Appanya ini sudah cukup gila dan ingin menjualnya?

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud menjualmu. Lagipula jika aku menjualmu mana mungkin ada pelanggan yang mau dengan namja dingin sepertimu?" ucap Hangeng sekana bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa dikatakan adalah sebuah club malam. Luhan mau tidak mau mengikuti Hangeng. Suasana di dalam jauh lebih parah daripada di luar, banyak namja dengan yeoja ataupun namja dengan namja berciuman panas dan tangan-tangan mereka tidak berhenti bergeriliya ditubuh pasangannya.

Dengan wajah acuhnya yang seakan tidak peduli dengan suasana di sana, ia berjalan menghampiri Hangeng yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja bertubuh kurus yang diapit dengan dua orang yeoja di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Wah, siapa yang bersamamu? Apa ia Luhan? Aigoo, kau sudah besar ternyata." Namja itu berdiri lalu mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hannie-ya" ucap namja itu ramah, namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Luhan.

"Aisshh anak ini. Ya! Kau harus lebih sopan kepada yang lebih tua, cepat beri salam!" perintah Hangeng.

"Eiihh, gwenchana. Dia juga tidak sopan pasti turunan darimu. Lagipula ia pasti tidak mengingatku." Namja itu tertawa, "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Hannie-ya. Ku kira kau tidak bisa hidup sampai sebesar ini, dan lihat, kau bahkan sangat tampan sekarang." Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk, teman dari Hangeng, kembali memuji Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa membesarkan ia sendiri. Sudah ku bilangkan kalau kami masih bisa hidup tanpa namja sialan itu?"umpat Hangeng kesal, namun segera ditenangkan oleh Eunhyuk sebelum amarah Hangeng bertambah.

Luhan tahu siapa 'namja sialan' yang dimaksud oleh Hangeng. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eommanya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya secara langsung dan ia hanya mengetahui wajah dari orang yang telah melahirkannya dari foto yang disimpannya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hangeng.

"Tentu saja aku bisa membantumu. Kau bisa tinggal di apartement lamaku" suara Eunhyuk menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Hangeng menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk puas, "Sudah ku duga, kau memang paling bisa diandalkan, Hyuk."

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan mengantarmu." Eunhyuk terlihat kembali ke tempat dimana kedua yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Setelah berciuman yang berhasil membuat Luhan menatap jijik kepadanya, ia mengantar mereka ke apartement lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau harus bisa menjaga tempat ini baik-baik, arra?" ucap Eunhyuk saat berada di depan pintu.

"Arraso! Ya, kau tidak percaya kepadaku, eoh? Dan tenang saja, jika aku sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru aku akan pergi dari sini" sahut Hangeng sambil memukul Eunhyuk dengan pelan, menurutnya, tetapi tidak bagi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengelus bahunya yang terasa sakit itu perlahan.

"Oh iya, kau masih mengingat Heechul hyung kan?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

Hangeng menaikan satu alisnya, "Heechullie?" tanya ulang Hangeng. Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan nama itu.

"Ne, Heechul hyung. Namja yang dulu kau jadikan kekasih karena ingin kau manfaatkan kekayaannya itu." Ucap Eunhyuk memperjelas.

Hangeng memutar bola matanya malas, "lalu? Sekarang apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Heechul hyung baru saja kembali dari Italy. Ia makin sukses sekarang dan untungnya lagi, ia sudah tidak memiliki suami. Suaminya sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Satu lagi, ia masih belum bisa melupakanmu, hyung."

Hangeng mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan Eunhyuk sekarang. "Jadi maksudmu – "

"Ne, kukira mungkin kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk bersandar di kursi taman dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Pindah ke pusat kota Seoul membuatnya dengan terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang lama, walaupun hanya sebagai pengantar makanan, setidaknya ia masih bisa mendapatkan uang. Ini sudah hari kelima dirinya mencari pekerjaan, tetapi tak kunjung ada yang mau menerima dengan alasan dirinya yang tidak bersekolah. Hey, ayolah, ia hanya melamar sebagai pelayan atau pengantar makanan, bukannya pegawai kantoran apalagi manager. Pentingkah statusnya yang tidak bersekolah itu? Sebenarnya Luhan sempat bersekolah, hanya sampai kelas 3 sekolah dasar.

Ia kemudian berdiri, lalu kembali berjalan. Ia juga tidak tahu mau kemana, yang jelas hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Hari sudah malam dan ia sangat malas untuk pulang. Hingga ia tiba disebuah tempat yang cukup ramai, pasar malam.

Stand-stand makanan yang ada disana membuat rasa laparnya semakin mendera. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, darimana ia bisa membeli makanan jika tidak ada sepeserpun uang yang dimilikinya?

Mata rusanya yang mengamati sekitar kemudian tertuju kepada seorang yeoja yang memakai banyak perhiasan sedang bercengkrama dengan anaknya. Dengan perlahan ia mengikuti yeoja itu. 'Haruskah aku melakukannya?' batin Luhan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, daripada ia harus mati kelaparan?

Kembali Luhan mendekati yeoja itu. Saat yeoja itu lengah, ia diam-diam mengambil dompetnya, model tas yang tanpa pengait itu semakin mempermudah aksi Luhan.

Luhan langsung meninggalkan yeoja itu dengan dompet hasil curiannya, tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi dan mengikurinya diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela napas, bersembunyi di belakang toilet yang terletak di tempat yang sepi lalu membuka dompet hasil curiannya. "Untung saja tidak ketahuan" ucapnya pelan sambil kembali menghela napas panjang. Jangan kaget bila melihat atau mendengar Xi Luhan mencuri, ini bukanlah kali pertamanya. Pernah ia tertangkap basah saat mencuri dan hampir tewas dihajar massa jika saja tidak ada polisi yang mengamankannya. Tetapi itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu dan sejak saat itu ia berhenti dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja, walaupun sedikit setidaknya uang itu lebih bermanfaat daripada uang hasil curian. Luhan membuka dompet itu dan tidak salah ia memilih korban.

"Wah-wah, sedang menghitung hasil curianmu ya?" suara seorang namja berhasil mengangetkannya, tetapi Luhan berusaha tenang dan memasang wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia kemudian berbalik ke samping dimana suara tersebut berasal.

"Berapa hasil yang kau dapat? Kau tahukan kalau itu bukan milikmu? Jadi lebih baik kau kembalikan saja." Namja itu tersenyum dan menadahkan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman meremehkan, "Siapa bilang? Dompet ini sudah berada di tanganku, berarti ini milikku sekarang. Dan lagipula kau pasti hanya berpura-purakan? Hey kalau mau kau mencuri saja sana sendiri, mana ada pencuri yang meminta kepada pencuri lainnya?" sahut Luhan enteng.

"Mwo? Ya! Jaga ucapanmu. Memangnya wajahku ini wajah pencuri? Aku memang ingin mengembalikannya tahu." Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya, Luhan tertawa keras melihatnya. 'Ternyata ada orang sok pahlawan yang macam ini ya'

"Kalau kau butuh uang cari saja pekerjaan atau kalau kau memang malas bekerja, kau duduk saja di perempatan jalan sana, jadilah peminta-minta." Lanjut namja itu seadanya, tanpa mengetahui jika ucapannya itu sangat menyinggung Luhan. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, melempar dompet itu dengan keras ke tubuh namja itu yang berhasil mengenai dadanya.

Namja itu mematung seketika, terlebih saat Luhan mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah seolah berkata 'Kau mati sekarang'. Namja itu mundur perlahan, menahan napasnya saat punggungnya menyentuh tembok belakang toilet.

"Sudah cukup mengocehnya? Sudah puas menghinaku? Wae? Lanjutkan saja semuanya!" teriakan Luhan yang penuh amarah menerjang telinganya dan berhasil membuat namja itu sangat takut dengan Luhan sekarang. "Aku bukan pengemis! Dan orang sepertimu tahu apa? Kau pasti hanya orang kaya yang bisanya merengek kepada orangtuamu kan? Lebih baik kau diam dan jangan banyak bicara!" dengan keras Luhan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"A-a-aku ha-han-hanya – " ucap namja itu terbata-bata. Demi Tuhan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia juga tidak tahu kalau pencuri yang berbadan kurus itu ternyata semenyeramkan ini. Tubuhnya semua kaku, bagaimana jika ia dibunuh? Lalu mayatnya dimutilasi atau dibuang ke gunung? Pikiran-pikiran negative sudah memulai memenuhi otaknya.

"Cih, dasar pengacau. Tak ada gunanya aku berurusan dengan pahlawan kemalaman dan cengeng sepertimu." Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram namja itu. Namja itu kembali bernapas lega setelah Luhan meninggalkannya, setidaknya ia masih selamat walaupun tangannya sakit. Sedangkan mata sipitnya memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng menatap takjub sebuah gedung perkantoran mewah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. "Waaahhh, aku tak menyangka kalau ia akan memiliki kantor sebesar ini. Ck, kalau tahu begini aku akan menikahinya dari dulu." Ucap Hangeng kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia merapikan kemejanya lalu memasuki gedung itu. Beruntunglah ia memiliki teman seperti Eunhyuk yang bisa memberikannya informasi tentang Kim Heechul. Dan memang nasib baik juga sedang mengarah kepadanya, Heechul sedang membutuhkan sopir pribadi yang baru, dengan begitu Hangeng bisa bertemu mantannya itu dan menjalankan rencananya.

"Maaf, saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Yesung-ssi. Apakah dia ada?" tanya Hangeng kepada seorang reseptionis.

"Kalau boleh tahu nama anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa?" tanya balik reseptionis itu.

"Saya Xi Hangeng, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai supir pribadi dari tuan Kim Heechul."

"Ah jadi anda Xi Hangeng-ssi. Tadi beliau berpesan jika anda datang bisa langsung bertemu saja dengan sajangnim. Anda bisa naik lift ke lantai 8 dan nanti bisa menanyakan letak ruangannya." Ucapnya sambil memberi arahan.

"Langsung bertemu dengan Chullie?" ulang Hangeng dengan volume lumayan keras.

"Ne? Chu? Chullie?" reseptionis itu kembali bertanya karena bingung, bisa-bisanya seseorang yang baru saja ingin melamar pekerjaan memanggil pemilik perusahaan dengan tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Ah.. ani.. Baiklah, gamsahamnida." Dengan segera Hangeng langsung menuju ke lift setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sedikit dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari reseptionis itu.

Begitu sampai di lantai 8, Hangeng segera bertanya dimana ruangan Heechul. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, didepan sebuah pintu yang di depannya terdapat tulisan CEO – Kim Heechul di temani oleh seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai sekretaris Heechul, Lee Sungmin.

"Ini ruangannya, kau bisa langsung masuk saja. Ia ada di dalam dan sudah menunggu. Semoga berhasil Hangeng-ssi, ia orangnya sangat selektif." Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida Sungmin-ssi.." Hangeng juga tersenyum, lalu menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok..tok..tok…

Saat ia membuka pintu, matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk dikelililingi dengan tumpukan dokumen.

Hangeng mengangkat sudut bibirnya, 'Kita bertemu lagi, Chullie-ya'

.

.

.

.

.

Kruyukk…

Kembali suara yang berasal dari dalam perut Luhan terdengar, namja berambut coklat itu kembali memegangi perutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada sebuah toko kue dan roti.

"Sial! Kalau saja tidak ada si pendek pengacau itu aku pasti sudah makan dan tidak kelaparan seperti sekarang." Bukankah sudah dikatakan ia tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun dan dari kemarin ia hanya minum air putih di apartemennya untuk mengurangi rasa laparnya.

Kruyuuukkkk…

"Aiisshhh, jangan berbunyi terus! Dasar perut menyusahkan!"

"Chogi – " Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan namja yang tidak dikenalnya yang menegurnya barusan.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan. Namja itu lalu menyodorkan bungkusan plastic transparan yang bisa Luhan lihat isinya, beberapa potong roti.

"Ini untukmu. Ku perhatikan daritadi kau melihat ke dalam terus dengan tatapan.. emmm.. lapar? Makanya aku ingin memberimu ini." Ucap namja itu hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan lawan bicaranya ini, jangan lupakan senyuman yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

Luhan berdecih, menampik roti yang diberikan itu, "Tidak, tidak perlu kau memberiku. Aku bukan pengemis." Heol, setelah namja yang semalam, sekarang muncul lagi namja yang sejenis. Apakah wajahnya seperti wajah pengemis huh?

"Siapa bilang kau pengemis? Aku hanya ingin memberi roti ini. Memangnya salah?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan." Luhan lalu berbalik, baru berjalan selangkah suara dari dalam perutnya kembali terdengar membuat Luhan sangat malu. 'Sial, perut ini memang benar-benar.. Tunggu, haruskah aku mengambil pemberiannya itu? Ah tidak-tidak'

Sementara Luhan sibuk berperang batin, namja itu kembali menghampiri Luhan, "Sudahlah tak perlu malu, ambil saja." Namja itu kembali tertawa, menampakan kedua dimplenya, lalu memberikan bungkusan itu. "Anggap saja kau membelinya"

"Membeli? Tapi aku tak punya u- "

"Kau bisa membayarnya nanti" sahut namja itu memotong perkataan Luhan.

Luhan terpaku melihat namja tak dikenal yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum itu. Dirinya seperti tersihir dengan senyuman tulus namja itu dan tanpa sadar Luhan membalas senyumannya. Senyuman yang sangat jarang Luhan tampakan.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Supaya nanti kalau kita bertemu aku bisa menagih hutangmu" tanyanya, namun sejujurnya ia hanya bercanda saja agar Luhan mau menerima pemberiannya.

"Eh? Ah.. Aku Luhan" sahut Luhan gugup, ia takut ketahuan jika memperhatikan namja manis itu sedari tadi.

Namja manis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Luhan, "Aku Zhang Yixing, tapi panggil saja aku Lay"

"Laayy-aaahh, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku" terdengar suara yeoja yang memanggil Lay dari arah pintu toko.

"Ne, noona" sahut Lay. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati, Luhan-ssi"

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Dan aku akan secepatnya membayar ini" ucap Luhan dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Lay.

Setelah Lay memasuki toko, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam. Diperhatikannya Lay yang kembali melayani pelanggan yang mengantri di meja kasir dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa di sadari lagi, ia kembali tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi bersiul sepanjang lorong menuju apartemen kediamannya. Kedua tangannya menjinjing dua buah bungkusan. Ia lalu membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras, seperti biasa.

"Han-aahhh.." teriaknya memanggil nama sang anak. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Kemana pula anak ini" gerutu namja bertubuh tinggi itu, Hangeng. "Han-aaahhhh" teriak Hangeng lagi.

"Waeeee? Aisshh, jangan teriak-teriak Appaaa. Kau mau seluruh tetangga marah, eoh?" Luhan menggerutu dari pintu kamarnya.

Hangeng lalu menghampiri Luhan dan memukul kepala Luhan. "Kenapa kau semakin berani, hah?" ucap Hangeng kesal.

Luhan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Matanya lalu tertuju ke bungkusan yang dibawa hangeng, "Itu apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini? Makanan untukmu, kau belum pernah makan steak kan? Makanya aku bawakan. Kurang baik apa aku padamu?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Steak? Luhan belum pernah memakan makanan itu sebelumnya, karena ia tahu itu termasuk makanan mahal. Bagaimana bisa Appanya –

"Kau pasti sedang bingungkan darimana aku mendapatkan ini?" tebak Hangeng dan kembali tepat. Ia lalu tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan. "Kau tenang saja, ini baru permulaan dan baru steak. Sebentar lagi kau bisa memakan makanan yang mahal lainnya dan aku akan membawamu keluar dari kehidupan yang menderita ini, Lu. Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis dan semua akan berubah…" ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

A month later

Luhan menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. Bukan cermin yang sebenarnya ditatap Luhan, melainkan dirinya yang memakai jas hitam, kemeja berwarna biru serta celana berwarna hitam. Heol, ini pertama kalinya ia memakai pakaian formal dan mewah seperti ini dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti lagi adalah Hangeng yang menyuruh atau lebih tepat memaksanya untuk memakai ini.

"Wah-wah, anakku ini memang paling tampan sedunia." Hangeng memandang kagum Luhan dari depan pintu kamar. "Appa rasa jika penampilanmu terus seperti ini, kau bisa memikat banyak yeoja kaya jika kau mau.

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, lalu menghampiri Hangeng. "Daripada bicara yang aneh-aneh dan hanya khayalan, bisakah kau menjelaskan alasan dari semua ini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi asal kau tahu saja, hari ini adalah gerbang kita untuk memasuki kehidupan baru, Han-ah" jawab Hangeng. "Dan ingat, jaga sikapmu nanti. Aku tidak mau usahaku ini sia-sia hanya karena sikapmu yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu." Semakin Luhan dibuat tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hangeng. Gerbang? Kehidupan baru? Jaga sikap? Masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

Tapi biarlah, Luhan tidak mau mengambil pusing dan mengikuti langkah Hangeng keluar apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan saat dirinya dan Hangeng tiba di depan sebuah tempat yang merupakan sebuah restaurant mewah.

"Appa, chamkan" Luhan menahan tangan Hangeng yang hendak memasuki restaurant tersebut. "Mau apa kita kesini? Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku merampok di – "

"Pabbo-ya! Hey, kalau aku mau mengajakmu merampok, aku akan membawamu ke bank atau mall, bukan kesini! Kalau merampok disini paling kita hanya bisa membawa pulang tomat, wortel dan daging mentah, tahu." Potong Hangeng kesal.

Alis Luhan kembali terangkat dan wajahnya seakan menanyakan 'Lalu untuk apa ke sini? Tidak mungkin untuk makankan?'

Hangeng hanya bisa menghela napas melihat anak satu-satunya itu, ia kembali berjalan sembari menarik tangan Luhan, "Diam saja dan ikuti aku."

Dua orang doorman membuka pintu dan seorang pelayan mengantarkan Hangeng ke sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya ditanyakan olehnya.

Tampak di dalam ruangan itu seorang namja cantik yang menurut Luhan sebaya dengan Appanya itu menunggu.

"Chullie-ya, mianhae aku terlambat" Hangeng menghampiri namja yang memiliki nama asli Kim Heechul itu lalu mencium kedua pipinya hingga memunculkan rona berwarna merah. Mata Luhan seketika terbelalak melihat kejadian itu.

"Gwenchana, aku juga baru saja sampai" sahut Heechul dengan senyum manisnya, kemudian ia menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang masih mematung di dekat pintu. "Oh! Itu pasti anakmu Luhan ya? Aigoo ternyata ia tampan sekali, Geng-ah."

"Tentu saja, tampan sama sepertiku." Balas Hangeng bangga, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk mendekat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa appamu sudah bercerita tentangku? Aku Heechul, ca – "

Braak

"Eoommaaaaaa… Mianhaeee aku terlambaaattt" suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras disusul dengan suara nyaring dari seorang namja memotong perkenalan diri Heechul. Luhan, Hangeng dan Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, mata Luhan kembali terbelalak, sama seperti namja yang membuat keributan itu. Tak hanya itu, tubuh namja mungil itu mendadak kaku dan dingin seketika.

"Dia…."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hellow~ gimana ceritanya? anehkah? jelek? atau gak seru?<p>

Tiba-tiba terinspirasi mau bikin ff Luhan yang baru ini abis nonton drama..

Oh iya maaff yang nungguin My love is a prince, sebenernya aku udah buat lanjutannya tapi lupa pass dokumennya dan males ngetik -_- eh gak ada yang nungguin juga sih ya.. .-.

Apa ff ini mau dilanjut atau enggak itu nanti tergantung para pembacanya aja~

Jangan lupa komen ya, supaya aku bisa perbaikin lagi kalau ada yang kurang-kurang :D


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN LOVE COMES**

**By ByunXiKim**

**.**

**Pairing : Luhan & ...**

**.**

**Warning : BoysLove, Mpreg, typo bertebaran**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa drama dengan alur yang diubah sesuai cerita.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**No Bash**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Apa? Appa akan menikah bulan depan?" Luhan menatap Hangeng yang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Kemudian ia beralih menatap namja yang duduk dihadapan Hangeng. "Menikah?" ulangnya lagi.

Heechul balik menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tipis, "Ne, aku dan Appamu akan menikah. Hangeng-ah, apa kau belum memberitahu Luhan tentang ini?" tanya Heechul.

Hangeng hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya, "Emm.. itu.. aku memang sengaja belum memberitahunya. Kupikir lebih baik dia tahu saat aku memperkenalkanmu".

Kali ini Heechul menoleh ke arah namja yang terduduk di sampingnya. "Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Anaknya ini biasanya sangat hyperaktif dan ia juga bersemangat saat Heechul bilang akan mempertemukannya dengan calon Appa dan saudaranya. "Nan gwenchana?" tanya Heechul lagi sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun. "Apa kau sekarang tidak setuju dengan rencana ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia baik-baik saja dan ia bukannya tidak setuju dengan rencana pernikahan Eommanya. Ia senang Eommanya akhirnya bisa menemukan pendamping lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka jika calom saudara tirinya adalah orang yang pernah kepergok dirinya saat mencopet di pasar malam itu.

Ia dan calon saudara tirinya yang diketahuinya bernama Luhan duduk berhadapan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak berani menatap Luhan, namja itu malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Baekhyun menyadari jika daritadi Luhan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk mungkin? Entahlah.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Hangeng memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara lembut, berhasil membuat Luhan yang mendengarnya bergidik. Demi Tuhan, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Appanya memanggil dirinya dengan lembut seperti itu.

'Dasar pintar cari muka' batin Luhan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Kau setujukan dengan rencana pernikahan ini?" Siapapun tolong beri Luhan tongkat pemukul sekarang. Sepertinya namja yang duduk di sampingnya 100% bukan Appanya yang normal.

"Ne? Ah… itu… Aku setuju saja asal Eommaku bahagia" sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Heechul lalu mengusap perlahan rambut Baekhyun, lalu membisikkan kata "Gomawo" berulangkali di telinga Baekhyun.

Hangeng mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

"Aku tidak setuju" suara Luhan membuat suasana bahagia dalam ruangan itu hilang seketika. Secara tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Luhan!" Hangeng ikut berdiri, menahan Luhan yang akan pergi. Matanya menatap tajam Luhan yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Wae? Sudahku bilang aku tidak setuju, kau dengarkan? Karena itu lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Apa masih ada yang perlu dibahas?" Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya, jika tidak ada Heechul dan Baekhyun di sana sudah pasti ia akan memukul Luhan sekarang. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya dan menarik napas panjang.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Hangeng yang masih menahan tangannya, dengan segera ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hangeng-ah…" panggil Heechul dengan suara pelan. Hangeng lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heechul yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Mianhae Chullie. Luhan memang anaknya keras kepala dan dia sulit untuk menerima orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Eommanya." Bohong Hangeng.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pastikan rencana pernikahan kita akan tetap berjalan."

Tentu saja ia tidak ingin rencana pernikahannya gagal. Tidak, jalannya menuju kehidupan yang bergelimang harta tidak boleh berakhir hanya karena Luhan, ia jamin rencananya tidak akan gagal.

Hangeng lalu memansang senyum palsu kepada Heechul dan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melepaskan jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan kasar dan meleparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Saat baru saja ia keluar dari kamar, pintu depan dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan Hangeng dengan wajah kesalnya.

Seakan tidak peduli, Luhan hanya melirik Hangeng sekilas dan berlalu.

Dengan kasar Hangeng kemudian menarik tangan Luhan. "Dasar anak bodoh! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti tadi, hah? Kau tidak mau hidup kita berubah?!" ucap Hangeng dengan suara lantang sekaligus marah tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

"Wae? Aku memang tidak setuju. Lalu kenapa?" sahut Luhan dengan nada menantang. "Aku tidak mau memiliki keluarga baru dan aku tidak mau –"

"Bodoh! Coba kau pikirkan! Kalau aku menikah dengannya, kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Kau bisa bersekolah, bisa makan layak dan tidak perlu menumpang di tempat orang seperti ini!"

Luhan menatap Hangeng malas, "Apa bedanya? Jika kau menikah dengannya kita sama saja dengan benalu, Appa tahu? Lebih baik aku hidup seperti ini atau kau bisa tinggalkan saja aku."

Hangeng tersentak, anaknya ini memang benar-benar membuat dirinya akan mengidap penyakit darah tinggi sebentar lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti aku tidak mau usahaku selama ini sia-sia hanya karenamu, ingat itu." Hangeng melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak setega itu hingga akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku bukan Eommamu yang bisa membuangmu begitu saja." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak meringis memegang bekas cengkraman Hangeng yang menimbulkan bekas berwarna kemerahan dikulit putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ini untuk kali keduanya ia mematut diri di cermin dengan pakaian formal –jas, kemeja, celana- sama seperti pertemuan pertamanya dengan calon keluarga barunya. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk pertemuan dan makan malam seperti saat itu. Kali ini untuk momen yang lebih sacral, pernikahan.

Dari sejak pertama kali bahkan sampai sekarang Luhan tetap tidak setuju dengan pernikahan Appanya dengan Heechul. Banyak alasan yang membuat Luhan menolaknya. Namun, seminggu yang lalu Heechul menemuinya dan meminta Luhan untuk menyetujuinya. Pertemuan dengan Heechul itu malah semakin menambah alasan Luhan untuk tetap menolak, Heechul terlalu baik dan tidak sepantasnya ia menikah dengan Appanya yang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja. Akan tetapi entah karena kasihan atau karena ada setan yang membisikinya, Luhan setuju dan inilah akhirnya.

Haruskah ia membatalkannya? Tetapi jika ia melakukannya pasti Heechul akan sedih dan terluka. Jika tidak, haruskah ia membiarkannya? Berharap Appanya menjalankan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan melupakan semua rencana liciknya. Oh Luhan tahu jika hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tok… tok… tok…

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dan kemudian dibuka. Luhan berbalik ke arah pintu, di sana berdiri seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi saudara tirinya.

"Luhan-ssi, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Wae? Kalau mau masuk tinggal masuk saja" sahut Luhan acuh.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun memasuki ruang tunggu yang didalamnya hanya ada Luhan itu.

"Emm… aku… ke sini.. emmm… boleh aku bicara denganmu?" ucap Baekhyun kikuk dan sedikit takut. Bagaimana tidak takut jika calon hyungmu adalah – ah sudahlah, ia ingin melupakan hal itu.

"Haruskah kau selalu meminta izin? Lagipula daritadi kau sudah berbicara kurasa."

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, memang benar sih. Ia sudah berbicara daritadi, untuk apa minta izin lagi?

"Ah ne…" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau menjadi seperti orang yang tidak bisa bicara seperti ini? Ini bukan dirinya yang biasa.

Luhan menatap aneh Baekhyun yang terdiam sambil memegang tengkuknya. "Jika tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mendadak saja ia lupa apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Ah itu.. Bolehkah aku tahu alasanmu akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan ini? Bukannya kau menentangnya?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu. Perlu kau koreksi aku SANGAT menenentangnya" sengaja Luhan menekan kalimatnya. "Dan jujur saja, aku masih tidak mau pernikahan ini berlangsung."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Pertama, aku kasihan dengan Eommamu dan kedua – " Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. "Kedua, aku tidak mau memiliki dongsaeng yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain sepertimu." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Luhan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah, namun namja itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Luhan, seakan meminta penjelasan dari semua ucapannya tadi, terutama alasannya yang pertama.

"Kau akan mengerti maksudku nanti." Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih banyak memiliki pertanyaan di dalam otaknya sendiri di ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Resepsi Hangeng dan Heechul berlangsung dengan mewah tepat setelah acara pemberkatan selesai. Jujur, Luhan muak dengan ekspresi Appanya yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan karena rencana liciknya berjalan mulus. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk keluar gereja dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman belakang.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya seorang namja yang ikut duduk di samping Luhan. "Lebih baik kita masuk dan –"

"Diam, Baekhyun! Kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja sendiri sana. Lagipula untuk apa kau di sini? Senang sekali mengikutiku." Luhan mendenggus kesal.

"Ya! Kau ini sensitive sekali sih, akukan bicara baik-baik" balas Baekhyun ikut kesal. Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang bercerocos ria dengan bibir dipoutkan yang sebenarnya membuatnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun, namun ia menahannya.

"Kau kelihatan tidak suka sekali denganku.." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan. "Kau masih kesal denganku karena kejadian itu?" tanya Baekhyun namun tidak dijawab Luhan. Merasa diacuhkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf dan kita lupakan saja kejadian itu. Aku juga tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Aku janji" ucap Baekhyun, ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke Luhan namun tetap saja tidak dipedulikan. Dengan paksa ia menarik tangan Luhan dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka. "Lambang janjiku dan persaudaraan kita."

"Ck.. Ya! Apa-apaan sih? Dasar kenakanan." Luhan segera melepaskan kaitan kelingking mereka, kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyusul Luhan dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Oh ya, karena sekarang kita sudah resmi bersaudara dan kau lebih tua dariku aku akan memanggilmu hyung, eotte? Kau suka? Dan kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie atau Baekkie juga boleh. Lalu kita akan tinggal serumah dan blablabla.." Luhan tetap diam mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tidak ada habisnya, dengan sengaja ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hyung~ mau kemana? Ya tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara. Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maaf ya chap ini pendek T.T sebenernya sih panjang, tapi lagi rada males ngetik jadi gini deh..<p>

Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia baca + review atau fav

Masalah couplenya Luhan~ pasti udah pada bisa nebak..

Dan bukan Sehun T.T maaf ya buat yang berharap ini Hunhan :)

Terakhir... Jangan lupa review yaaappss...

XOXO


End file.
